The Yagami Girls' Story
by Ky0xXxL0ver
Summary: this is a story about suki and misa and about how they come to live in Konoha and make friends with the resigning ninja and about how they find their lost sister tohru. Hope you like it it's my first fanfic and i hope it's ok
1. Chapter 1

"WTF where am I?" shouted Misa. She sat up in a hospital bed (of doom) in the Konoha village hospital. She looked beside her to see her younger sister, Suki, snoring obnoxiously loud.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ."

"WOW… I have no comment for that." said Misa as she stared at Suki with amazement.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh I see you're finally awake." said Neji.

"Ummmmmmm… yeah and you are????"

"I'm Neji Hyuuga, and I was the one who saved you from dying in the field."

"Ooooooooh…. my bad sorry and thanks… I guess." said Misa with an arrogant ring in her voice. Just as they finished talking, Suki began to wake up.

"Uhhhhhhh….my head. It feels like I was hit by a fat rolling genin."

"You know Choji??" asked Neji.

"What? Who's Choji??" asked Suki and Misa together.

"Never mind. On a different note, who are you and how did you come to be unconscious in our training field?" Neji asked. Suki and Misa then went on to explain who they were and what happened to them.

As they finished, a Konaha nurse brought in some food for Misa and Suki. She set the bowls of miso soup in front of the two sisters. They looked at it for a moment and they decided to eat. After about 5 minutes of eating the miso soup, which neither of them knew contained leeks, which Misa was deadly allergic to, Suki looked at Misa.

"Hey… look, Misa's turning her favorite color, purple!"

"Oh SHIT!!" shouted Shizune as she came through the door to check on the two patients. They were doing all they could to help her, when suddenly one doctor turned to Suki and said, "Hey don't you care that your sister is dying?"

"Leave me ALONE!!!!! I'm reading Twilight and Edward is saving Bella from James… IT'S EPIC!!!!........... Oh really?" said Suki.

About 5 hours of trying to save Misa, they just didn't care anymore.

"Umm.. I think she's dead… well we can revive her if you want." said Shizune.

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING ELSE TO SAVE HER!!!!!!"

*nudge nudge wink wink*

"O…k" said Shizune.

"Well then I'm just gonna go and tell them your decision?"

"Yeah sure, that's fine." said Suki.


	2. Chapter 2

*Reader's note- she didn't actually die*

"Now that you're ok Misa, we should probably leave." said Suki.

"Ya, you're right. We need to go and look for a place to stay." So off they went to search for a home, not knowing who they would run into along the way.

"Hey there!" shouted a male voice from behind Suki and Misa. As soon as they turned around to see who it was, their eyes got really big from fright. The guy running towards them was wearing a green spandex like jumpsuit and had really big eyebrows, along with a bowl like hair cut. (If you can't figure out who it is, it's Lee)

"Holy crap! Misa I think we should run and fast! He looks scary!" Suki some what shouted.

"Ya, I agree. Let's get out of here!" So off they ran leaving Lee in a cloud of dust.

"HEY bushy brows did you scare off those new girls?!" asked Naruto as he ran up to Lee.

"I guess I did. I was only going to ask them if they needed help getting around here."

"Jeez Lee" said Naruto as he pulled Lee back towards where he came from so they could meet up with the rest of the gang.

*Back to Suki and Misa*

"Looks like we've lost him," said Misa.

"Ya you're right," said Suki when suddenly _**BAM**_!! She had apparently walked into someone when going around the corner.

"Oh I'm really sorry!" said Suki as she sat flat on her ass rubbing her head.

"It's ok, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." said the stranger.

~stranger helps Suki up~

"I don't think I've seen you here before. Are you new to Konoha?" she asked.

"Ya! Me and my sister just got here from the Land of E------" she was abruptly stopped by Misa, who slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Suki we're *whisper whisper whisper*"

"OOOOH ok." said Suki.

"It's ok you don't need to tell me where you're from," said the stranger, "Oh and my name's Amu!"

"My name's Misa and this is my younger sister Sukiomi but everyone just calls her Suki."

"Well Misa and Suki, why don't you let me show you around Konoha? It's the least I can do after taking up so much of your time." Amu said with a smile. Suki and Misa looked at her trying to determine if they should and or could trust her. They had very bad trust issues ever since that night. She was about 5' 6", with brown hair that was dyed in the back and front, green eyes, and a Konaha headband tied around her upper arm just below her shoulder.

"Ok, that sounds good." said the sisters together. So, once again, off they went, but now with a new member to their group, Amu.


End file.
